Not maybe, Your my love
by Caiuslover
Summary: Kyoya decides to vistit his cousin in England and the rest of the club comes too. Start's out in 5th year. There is magic, there is also slash don't like don't read. Rated M due to slash and a moresome.
1. Chapter 1

An: This starts in 5th year. The Host club for simplicity sake are aware that they are wizards. In this the Ouran School is basically just a Japanese version of Hogwarts. None of them are pure-bloods. I thought that would be too predictable if they were. I think it would be good for the boys to find out what life is truly like when they are not what is considered the top of the social chain. This does contain slash! Don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: Yeah as if I was that awesome. I so obviously don't own.

"Muggles are so interesting." Mr. Weasley ranted again. "I mean the things they come up with are so creative." Hermione just sighed. She had been discussing muggle politics for going on three hours. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Sure she was glad that the Weasleys' were kind to her and didn't mind that she was a muggle born but did that really give Mr. Weasley the right to question her about all things muggle.

" Harry why don't you answer some of Mr. Weasley's questions, since he is so curious it will be good if he gets more then just my view of things." Hermione suggested with ice in her tone. Harry knew better then to argue with her when she was like this.

"An excellent idea, Hermione!" Mr. Weasley hadn't picked up on her tone at all. He was too in awe of the world that he was not a part of. "What do you think of some of the stuff going on in the muggle world?"

" I think we need a new minister, the one we have is too interested in keeping good relations with Japan. He is making a fool of himself trying to please the wealthy families from that country. He needs to start focusing on things here a little more."

"Is he really that bad?" Sirius poked into the conversation. Everyone had started to get interested once Hermione had sifted the attention to Harry.

"Yeah, think a muggle version of Fudge sucking up to the Muggle version of Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied.

"There's a muggle equivalent to Mr. Malfoy?" Ron looked like he was about to burst out laughing to find out that even though Malfoy hated muggles so much there was one that was just like him.

"Yeah, there's an entire family that is just like the Malfoy's. It's the Japanese family the Ohtori. They are just like the Malfoy's. They are just as horrible, if not worse." As Harry keep talking Hermione's grip on her cup became tighter and tighter until she finally had to set it down.

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" Everyone looked at Hermione in shock.

"What's your problem?" Ron watched her as if she had gone mad. Mad-eye Moody had grabbed his wand and had it trained on her as if he believed her to be a death eater in disguise. Hermione just keep glaring at Harry. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It's not her fault guys, it's mine." The attention switched back to Harry. "I forgot that Hermione is related to the Ohtori family. She had every right to tell me to shut up. I was speaking badly of her family." Harry sent her a apologizing look. Hermione took a couple of calming breaths.

" It's okay, Harry, just please refrain from speaking ill of my family. They may not seem like the best people but you should always look at the individual not the family. Even my uncle isn't as bad as he seems."

" And how many people did your uncle have killed in the last two days alone?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"Only five hundred. He is really cutting back I am very proud of him." Hermione replied with equal sarcasm. Unfortunately the others didn't realize that she was being sarcastic. So ten minutes later after reassuring everyone that her uncle didn't really have that many people killed. Thankfully they didn't catch the fact that she said that many instead of saying he didn't have people killed.

"Miss. Granger? I was hoping that Professor. McGonagall and I could have a word with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione when everyone else was heading to bed.

"Of course Professors. Am I correct in assuming it has to do with the fact that my cousin is transferring here from Japan?"

"It's not just your cousin. His friends have decided that they will be joining him." Dumbledore said with the normal twinkle in his eyes. Hermione just sighed. She should have known that the entire host club would be coming. After all it wasn't the host club if they weren't butting into each others lives. Hermione couldn't help but smile softly after a moment. They may be annoying and she was almost dreading having to put up with them but they were still like family. She hadn't seen them in awhile but that didn't stop the reluctant fondness she had for them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed at his 'daughter'. The hosts were at Haruhi's house while she was packing. They were interested since they hadn't packed their own luggage before. It amazed them to watch her do it. Tamaki was being himself and screaming for no reason at all. "So why are we going to Hogwarts again Kyoya sempi? Haruhi asked for what felt like the thousand time.

"My cousin goes to school there, I felt that I should spend more time with her. As for why the rest of you are coming you'll need to discuss that with Tamaki. I was planning on going by myself." Kyoya finally answered while typing away at his keyboard. He was still thinking of ways to make sure that his laptop would work within Hogwarts. There was no way he was going without it. Tamaki had heard their conversation and with his puppy dog eyes looked at Haruhi.

"Of course we are all going. We can't split up our family! What would we do without mother with us." Tamaki said.

"Manage your own club finances and run my hard work straight into the ground, besides I'm not your wife." Kyoya muttered. Tamaki heard him and went into his sulking corner, complete with mushrooms.

"Okay, I'm done packing." Haruhi announced. They loaded her trunk up and after a tearful ( just Ranka) goodbye with her father. She got into a limo with the twins. They were heading to the airport to board Kyoya's families' private plane.

"So your cousin and his friends are coming to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked. He was honestly afraid to meet Hermione's cousin from the sounds of it he was a pure Slytherin.

"Yes, my cousin and his friends are all coming to Hogwarts." Hermione repeated. "I do so hope that Tamaki isn't in our house, that will be a nightmare." Hermione said to herself. "and I suppose that Hani and Mori will be in the same house. Mori would rather die then be separated from Hani." Harry and Ron just stared at her as she talked.

"Hani? Are you seeing someone and didn't tell us?" Ron looked really mad.

" Hmm? Oh no, I'm talking about Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and His cousin Morinozuka Takashi. I just thinking of what houses everyone's going to be in. I don't think they are going to like being separated but maybe it will help house unity." Hermione looked kind of weird after the conversation.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry always the more perceptive one asked.

"The thought of dating Hani is just weird. I'm not saying his bad looking or isn't a good person, he is just like a younger brother. Even if he is older then everyone in the host club." She shook off the feeling and they headed downstairs for dinner.

" So Hermione? Any guys you fancy, in that group that's coming from Japan?" Fred teased. Hermione blushed bright red and muttered something.

"What was that Hermione?" George joined in.

"I said NO! Though it might interest you to know that there is a set of identical twins. Hitachin Hikaru and Hitachin Kaoru." They all looked confused.

"Why do they have the same first name and different last names?" Ron finally asked. Hermione just looked at the ceiling.

"In Asian culture you say the family name first and the individual's name second." Hermione said.

"then why were you calling those other two by shorten versions of their family name. Shouldn't you have nicknames for their individual name?" Harry asked he was really confused.

"No, Hani and Mori come from families that believe that only family can call them by their individual names. So therefore their family names are the ones that got the nicknames. So please remember that, I'm sure they won't mind if you guys don't add honorifics to their names since that isn't really part of our culture." Hermione was trying to think of anything else they would have to know. She wondered if she should warn them about Hani. Nah, she thought that is part of the fun. All of the sudden there was a crash. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the doorway with Professor. Dumbledore behind them. With the rest of the host club behind him.

"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed. Hermione jumped up and hugged the twins. The next hug came from Hani and was more of a twirl then a hug. Mori ruffled her hair, Her cousin kissed her on the check. Then came Tamaki…

"Darling Hermione, it has been too long. The seas have kept us separated but they did not stop my overwhelming love for you." Tamaki was prepared to keep going when Hermione just glared

"I'm not your Darling." She said with venom, she may see Tamaki as family sometimes, that didn't make him any less annoying.

"Mom, your cousin is being mean to me." Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"I'm sorry dad?, Maybe you should try a different approach and I would appreciate it, if you tried the different approach on someone else then my younger cousin." Kyoya smiled that smile that everyone knew the one that said that he was going to get his way.

Hermione introduced all of them. Of course they all had to do their little acts. You can take the Host club out of the Music room number 3 but you couldn't take the Host club out of the people. Fred and George's breaths caught in their throats when they saw the act between the other set of twins. They immediately pulled the younger twins out of the room. Hermione smiled. She knew they were perfect for each other. She knew that both sets of twins had the same problem. Though Fred and George were a little more controlled in their reactions that no one could tell the difference between them. Hermione just hoped that they could help Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Go ahead and sit down, dears, you have to be tired from the flight and you are just in time for dinner." Molly Weasley being her usual mother hen self smiled at them all and gently nudged them to the table.

"How have you been?, Hermione." Kyoya asked his younger cousin. He was slightly irritated about the fact that everyone was watching them like a display.

"I'm fine. How have you been? How is the family business'?" Hermione asked. She knew they probably sounded cold to everyone else, but what did they expect. It was hard to be warm when everyone was staring at you.

"Some of father's companies are not doing so well. I had to buy one of the companies from my father so it would not have to be sold off. It took him only a couple of hours to figure out who K.O was. Though seeing how I put the company back under his management I don't think he cared all that much." Kyoya explained, he was glad that his cousin seemed to still care about business even though as a side branch of the main family she probably would never be in control of anything or get any profits from it. He knew that was her way of showing her care and affection in front of so many people. He nodded his head at her at the end of his speech to show that he had gotten the message behind the question.

"I think Uncle cared a lot Kyoya. You did a very manipulative thing and you out-maneuvered him. I would be very surprised if you didn't become his heir. Even if you are not the first-born son, neither of your older brothers can say that they bested your father that will impress him. He has been dangling those companies in front of your face, taunting you that you will never get them and then when he failed to make them work, you bought them from him and then gave them right back. That took courage and strength, not to mention intelligence." Kyoya just nodded. His sister and cousin were very much a like in the sense that they both could see right through him. Then again there was another girl that was doing a surprisingly good job at doing the same thing. The only difference was that she wasn't related to him. He snuck a glance at Haruhi. What was it about her that made everyone seem to love her. She was so oblivious to it all, she was so kind-hearted and was able to see through people, yet she couldn't see through the fact that everyone loved her. He was going to have to work on her self-confidence issues, secretly and discreetly of course. No matter how much he was falling for her, he was still going to act like an Ohtori. Hermione saw her cousin glance at Haruhi. So that was the reason for the change in demeanor. She smiled it looked like she would be playing match-maker for quite a few people. Yes, she may be vastly different from most Ohtori's but she was still one. The only difference was that she used her cunning to help people.

Upstairs the 2 sets of twins were getting to know one another.

"I think we have established that we can tell you two apart." Fred said only slightly annoyed. He was mostly amused and also a little sad. They had been playing the which one is Hikaru game for close to an hour. They had yet to be wrong about which twin was which. He felt bad for them. It was obvious that not only could their own parents not tell them apart, from the sounds of it their parents didn't even care that they couldn't tell the difference. At least when their parents got it wrong they looked a little sad. Their parents looked hurt that they couldn't tell their twins apart. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up with parents that couldn't be bothered to even try to find ways to tell their sons apart.

"Hikaru, give it up they can tell the difference. Isn't that a good thing?" Kaoru asked. He went over a sat by George. Who swept down and kissed him. Kaoru blushed and looked at Hikaru. Hikaru shrugged, a promise was a promise. They promised to date the twins if they could tell them apart. They could, Hikaru slumped down next to Fred who hugged him. They could already tell the younger twins were going to need a lot of tender loving care. George looked at his brother. He could tell that they were thinking the same thing. How much it had to hurt the two that nobody except one of their friends could tell them apart not even their parents and then two strangers they had just meet that day were able to. They knew that they were going to have a lot of hard work on their hands but looking at the twins in their arms they both had the same thought. We just meet them but I already know they are worth it. George picked Kaoru up, ignoring his squeal of surprise and sat next to Fred, he didn't like being on the other side of the room from his twin and he knew that Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't like it either. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at the twins holding them and then got evil smirks on their faces. They got up and switched. Kaoru was now in Fred's arms while Hikaru was now in George's. They leaned up and kissed the twin above them. The older twins immediately started kissing back. Yeah, they thought, they are definitely worth it.

A couple of hours after everyone had gone to bed, Hikaru and Kaoru were in their room.

" Hikaru, I can't sleep." Kaoru looked at his brother. Hikaru nodded. He couldn't sleep either. They looked at each other and sighed.

" I really hope they have a big enough bed." Hikaru said. The twins got out of the twin beds they had pushed together and walked to the older twins room. They pushed open the door. Fred and George looked up. They were working on some Weasley Wizard Wheezes, business when their door opened. They were slightly surprised when they saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You two should be in bed, we have to get up early to get to the train station on time tomorrow." Fred said.

"We couldn't sleep." Kaoru whispered shyly. It dawned on Fred and George at the same time what they wanted. George smiled and kissed both Hikaru and Kaoru softly and pulled them into his arms. Fred cleaned up the stuff they had been working on and magically enlarged the bed to fit all of them. They all piled into the bed and unconsciously wrapped around each other. It was normal for both Hikaru and George to toss and turn during the night but that night they didn't finding that they were comfortable and didn't need to.

The next morning was hectic everyone rushing around the place getting ready. Both sets of twins had blushes on their faces, They had been woken that morning by a very surprised Weasley Matriarch. After she had gotten over her shock she smiled at the twins and told them they needed to get up and ready. It didn't bother her that they were all in bed. She knew that nothing had been done. She was glad that her twins were comforting, the other boys. They obvious needed it. If her boys just happened to fall in love in the process all the better. The truly interesting part came when it was time to wake up the shadow king. When everyone else had tried and failed to get him up, Mrs. Weasley went upstairs. Everyone waited with baited breath to see who would win. The shadow king or the mother hen. Let's just say Kyoya came down the stairs a couple of minutes later with a light blush on his checks. He refused to talk about it.

Important An: Alright, I'm American. As most of you can probably tell. Unless you go to some rich nice school (which I don't) You get two options here when it comes to learning about different cultures. You can learn to speak Spanish or you can learn to speak French. Needless to say I unfortunately know next to nothing about foreign politics or culture. I am just guessing based on things from the manga/anime. If you have read something and are offended by it because it's inaccurate please let me know so that I can change it. I truly want this fic to be as accurate as possible. Also please don't flame because of the gay couples. This is my deluded fantasy so just back off!


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay so I got a review that says I'm spelling Kyoya's name wrong, and no I am not. I'm going by the manga spelling. That will be the spellings I am going by. Each character has their names spelled different ways the manga, the English dubbed anime and the sub-titled anime. They all three spell most of the names differently I am going by the one that in my opinion is the easiest to reference.

They left the house in groups. Harry went with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Mori, Hani, and Haruhi. The next group was Mr. Weasley with Mad-eye Moody with Ron, Hermione, Kyoya, and Tamaki. The last group was both sets of twins with Lupin. Who had some how managed to keep both sets of prankster twins in line.

When they boarded the train. Both sets of the twins took off to find a carriage for them and Fred and George's friend Lee. They decided to include Hikaru and Kaoru in some of the planning for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Since they were pranksters too they might be able to come up with pranks items for the shop.

Hermione and Ron took off to go to the prefect's meeting. Leaving Harry, Mori, Hani, Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki to go find a carriage. Luckily they found and empty carriage on the train, something that considering they got there just in time not to miss the train should have been impossible. Harry was sitting next to Hani who was of course sitting next to Mori who was by the window. Across from him was Kyoya with Haruhi next to him and Tamaki on her other side.

"So now to business. I'm sure we can make a profit at Hogwarts just like at Ouran." Kyoya of course never shy broke the ice.

"Make a profit doing what?" Harry asked.

"Starting the host club back up of course." Tamaki said. Hermione had explained the host club to the others.

"Would you like to join us Harri-Chan. It's a lot of fun. Plus there's loads of cake and other candy!" Hani was bouncing in Mori's lap. He already was munching on candy.

"I'm not sure if I'll have time. I'm on the Quidditch team, plus with it being my O.W.L year, I'm sure Hermione will go ape on all of us when it comes to studying. That would include you guys too, I'm sure."

"I don't need my cousin micromanaging my study time. I manage both the host club and my grades enough to get top of my class every year. Though I'm interested to see who will become top of your class now that Hermione and Haruhi will surely both be competing for it. Though if you are worried about it cutting into your other activities I'm sure we can make you a once a week special. In fact that would probably increase our profit by a significant amount." Kyoya offered. He could see it now, the boy-who-lived was sure to be requested enough to cover the expense of Hani's cake for a week.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm just not comfortable with joining the club. Besides now that everyone thinks I'm crazy I'm not sure I would be able to bring in any money for you." Harry answered.

"Why would everyone think your crazy Harri-Chan? Hani asked tilting his head to the side to show his confusion.

" Last school year there was this tournament that I was in. It ended with me and one of the other contestants grabbing the "prize" at the same time. The prize turned out to be a port-key and it took us to this grave yard. While there Voldemort carried by one of his servants by the name of worm tail arrived. They killed the other contestant Cedric Diggory and then used my blood to bring Voldemort back. When I managed to get back to Hogwarts and told everyone what happened the minister of magic decided that he didn't believe me. He has spent the summer convincing everyone that I'm an insane attention seeker and that Dumbledore is Senile for believing me." Harry gave a big sigh. Even though he hadn't gone into great detail it still hurt to think about it. Hani reached over and gave Harry a hug.

"It's okay Harri-Chan! I believe you. You don't seem like someone that would make something up like that. Especially not something so important and serious." Hani stated. Harry hugged Hani back awkwardly. He was still getting use to the childish and affectionate man. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and just recently Sirius were the only people that really hugged Harry. So the over enthusiastic Hani was a lot to take in. Not that Harry minded. He thought that it was great that Hani was able to be that free and act how he wanted.

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Hani was still munching on candy. Harry was still chuckling about the reaction of the Trolley lady at how much candy Hani had bought. They noticed that Hermione was running up to them, with Ron trailing just a little behind. At the same time the twins came up beside them.

"Okay, I found out what you guys are suppose to do. Normally the first years take the boats to get sorted but since you guys transferred and need to be sorted but your not really first years. They are having you take the carriages up to the school with us and then in the Hall there will be a teacher who's going to lead you guys into a room off the great Hall. And then after all the first years have been sorted they will sort you. " Hermione said breathlessly. She had ran all the way so that they wouldn't been confused where to go.

They split into three carriages. With the same groups they had heading to the station. Without the Order members of course. Professor Flitwick was there to lead the group of new students to the side hall to wait until it was there turn to get sorted. The sorting Hat sang it's new song that got everyone whispering. Then the sorting began. Eventually the last first year was sorted and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you are all anxious to eat but you'll have to wait just a little while longer I'm afraid. We have some transfer students who still need to be sorted. Just then Flitwick lead the Ouran Host club into the hall.

"Fujioka, Haruhi" Called out Prof. McGonagall. Haruhi went up and sat under the hat.

"Ravenclaw" Shouted the hat.

"Hitachiin, Hikaru" "Gryffindor" Shouted the hat.

"Hitachiin, Kaoru" "Gryffindor" Shouted the hat again.

"Ohtori, Kyoya" Please put me in Ravenclaw with Haruhi, thought Kyoya. Are you sure? Asked the hat in his head. You would do well in Slytherian. No, thought Kyoya. I need to be with Haruhi. Very well said the hat.

"Ravenclaw" Shouted the hat.

"Suoh, Tamaki" Tamaki bounced to the hat. Please put me in Ravenclaw so I can be with my darling daughter. The Hat raised an invisible eyebrow. You may get good grades but you would not fit in, in Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor" Shouted the hat. Tamaki's shoulders slumped.

"Haninozuka, Mitsukuni" That's when Hani went up and every female student went AWW. Even the Slytherian girls had to smile at the adorable Hani. Carrying Usa-Chan, he made his way up to the stool. Mori a few steps behind. Mori picked him up and set him on the stool and stepped back. The hat slide down his body getting to his neck.

"Hufflepuff" Shouted the hat. "No need for you to put me on Morinozuka. You'll be in Hufflepuff as well. Hani skipped off to his table with Mori a couple of steps behind.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION: I'm starting college so all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to be working during the breaks and working while at school so I won't have time to update stories. When I'm not in class or studying I'll be working. It's going to be a long 4 years. If someone wants to adopt my stories just let me know. I'll let you know where I was going with them. You can decided to take the direction they were going with or take them a different direction if you wish. I know it sounds like I'm not coming back but I might, I don't even know if I'm coming back or not. It will just depend on how I feel about fanfiction after college. I might out grow it while I'm away. But I'd like to leave on the note of saying you have all been great. And I hope you had as much fun reading my stories as I did writing them.


End file.
